18 anniversaires
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Les années passent, les gens changent et grandissent. Regulus a vécu presque 18 années et il a eu donc 18 anniversaires. Il les fêta avec sa famille, son frère et ses cousines. Jusqu'à ce qu'un à un, il se détache de lui. (recueil d'os)


**Anniversaires**

Chapitre 1 : _La naissance de Regulus Arcturus Black_

La journée avait été chaude presque étouffante et c'était avec bonheur que tout le monde voyait venir la douceur de la nuit. Dans leur jardin, Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa jouaient tranquillement. Les trois fillettes, laissées pour une fois sans surveillance, avaient passés la journée à courir partout. Elles avaient pu, quelques heures, cesser d'être des jeunes filles de bonne famille. Leurs robes, maculées de boue étaient cependant une preuve indélébile de leurs activités et elles savaient qu'elles allaient se faire gronder. Néanmoins, elles essayaient de ne pas trop y penser et de profiter pleinement du bonheur présent.

« Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa ! appela leur mère. Venez, nous allons voir votre cousin…

- Oui mère. Nous arrivons. »

Les trois petites filles rentrèrent dans la maison. Leur mère, voyant leur tenue, leur jeta un regard sévère et soupira profondément. Ces petites ne comprenaient-elles pas qu'elles étaient des Black ? Presque des princesses… et les princesses ne salissaient pas leurs vêtements, les princesses étaient toujours irréprochables. Toutefois elle avait autre chose à faire que les punir et elle leur fit juste un sermon. Druella Black leur ordonna ensuite d'aller se laver et se changer.

Quand elles revinrent, elles eurent droit à une inspection dans les règles de l'art et ce ne fut que lorsque leur mère ai été sûre de leur propreté, qu'elles partirent pour le 12, Square Grimmauld. Les fillettes étaient impatientes de voir leur nouveau cousin. D'ailleurs elles avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à tenter d'imaginer à quoi il ressemblait.

Bellatrix, qui était la première à avoir utilisé la poudre de cheminette, fut de suite accueilli par Kreattur et son cousin Sirius. Le petit garçon, âgé d'un an, couru et sauta dans les bras de sa cousine en marmonnant quelques choses dans sa langue. Andromeda, la seconde a arrivé, les rejoint et déposa un bisou sur la joue de son « ptit chou » sous le regard jaloux de Narcissa qui n'aimait pas que ses sœurs s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Druella débarqua à son tour et elle entraina ses enfants vers la chambre de Walburga où des pleurs se faisaient entendre.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, que s'est-il passé pour que tu prennes tant de temps à venir ?

- Excuse-moi, Cygnus mais les petites n'étaient pas prêtes.

- Maman…, s'écria alors le petit Sirius en tendant les mains vers sa génitrice.

- Bellatrix, pourquoi as-tu emmené le petit ? s'exclama Cygnus Black.

- Mais père…, je ne savais pas que Sirius n'avait pas le droit d'entrer. Mère ne me l'a pas dit.

- Druella, je constate que tes filles sont toujours aussi impertinentes, s'exclama Walburga. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas le moment de régler cela. Quant à toi, Sirius Black, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras. J'ai ton petit frère, Regulus Arcturus Black.

- Tante Walburga, déclarèrent Andromeda et Bellatrix. Toutes nos félicitations pour avoir donné un nouvel héritier à la grande, noble et pure maison Black.

- Oh il est trop mignon, s'exclama la jeune Narcissa qui se précipita vers le bébé.

- Narcissa ! s'énerva Druella. Surveille tes manières.

- Il est surtout très embêtant, répliqua Walburga. Il pleure sans cesse, je ne peux pas me reposer. Et comme, il y a une importante réception ce soir, ni mon mari ni vos parents ne pourront s'occuper de lui. C'est pourquoi, nous avons décidé que vous allez dormir tous les cinq en haut.

- Oui, déclara Cygnus. Dans quelques minutes, nous partons. Vous n'aurez pas le droit de sortir de cette chambre sauf pour aller aux toilettes. A 19h, Kreattur vous apportera votre repas. Vous pourrez l'appelez autant que vous voulez. »

Bellatrix et Andromeda regardèrent leurs parents, leur oncle et leur tante, à la recherche d'un indice qui prouverait qu'ils plaisantaient. Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas laissé à un bébé qui n'avait même pas un jour sous la responsabilité de fillettes dont la plus âgée n'avait pas encore dix ans. Mais elles ne trouvèrent rien et comprirent avec désarroi que cela n'était que la stricte vérité et d'ailleurs le visage de leur mère semblait légèrement tendu. Comme si elle seule, avait conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Bellatrix posa donc Sirius par terre, laissant le petit garçon rejoindre Andromeda. Elle s'approcha ensuite du lit de Walburga et prit le bébé qui cessa immédiatement de pleurer. Son cœur battit plus vite quand leur deux corps se touchèrent et elle fut surprise par la légèreté du petit Regulus. Après, elle s'éloigna doucement, serrant avec précaution son précieux paquet. Elle sortit de la chambre, monta l'escalier et se dirigea vers la grande chambre qui appartenait parfois à Orion quand lui et sa femme faisait chambre à part. Derrière elle, Narcissa chantonnait doucement. La fillette était toute heureuse car elle allait pouvoir jouer à la maman. Enfin, Andromeda, tenant la main de Sirius fermait la marche. Quand les cinq cousins furent rentrés dans la chambre, ils entendirent le bruit d'une porte qui claque. Leurs parents étaient partis à la réception.

Regulus collé contre Bellatrix avait fermé les yeux et respirait à un rythme régulier.

« Il s'est endormi, s'exclama alors Andromeda.

- Il est trop mignon, s'émerveilla la petite blonde. Je peux le prendre dans mes bras ?

- Non, il est bien trop fragile.

- Maman…

- Sirius, ta maman est fatiguée, expliqua Andromeda. Tu ne peux pas aller la voir.

- Maman…

- Mais t'es bête ! Tu peux pas aller la voir ta maman ! »

Le petit garçon éclata en sanglot, ce qui réveilla son frère qui pleura à son tour. Andromeda et Bellatrix regardèrent leur sœur avec des regards noirs et commencèrent à la disputer. Elle devait comprendre que Sirius était encore petit et qu'il ne comprenait pas tout. Narcissa se mit alors à pleurer aussi parce que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais ses pleurs n'eurent pas l'effet escompté puisque Bella tentait de consoler Regulus et Andromeda, Sirius. La plus petite des sœurs Black, alla donc bouder dans son coin.

Quelques minutes passèrent et finalement Sirius se calma. Le petit garçon voulait maintenant jouer. Andromeda sortit des petites voitures de toutes les couleurs qu'elle posa sur le tapis. Les jouets parcoururent la pièce à grande vitesse, Sirius les poursuivant. C'était impressionnant l'énergie qu'avait un enfant de cet âge.

De son côté, Regulus s'endormit à nouveau. Il n'avait pas encore l'énergie de son frère et Bellatrix le déposa dans son lit. Elle savait que là, il ne risquait rien puisque que des sorts avait été posés pour la sécurité des bébés. Toutefois, malgré ce fait, elle se détacha de lui avec regret. La petite fille resta longtemps à le regarder. Ce corps si petit, si fin, si fragile et pourtant si détaillé comme une véritable œuvre d'art. Ses petits doigts étaient repliés dans deux petits poings et son corps formaient une boule. Inconsciemment, le petit se mettait en situation de défense. Quelques cheveux noirs couvraient son crâne, marquant son appartenance à la famille Black. Quant à sa peau comme celle de tous les nouveaux nés, elle était fripée mais la jeune fille trouvait ce petit être terriblement mignon. Au fond de son âme, naissait le désir d'être mère. C'était infime mais tellement fort, tellement surprenant.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Andromeda se précipita pour ouvrir. C'était Kreattur qui apportait leur repas. Bellatrix cessa sa contemplation pour manger avec ses sœurs et son cousin. Ce fut Andromeda qui se chargea de faire manger sa purée à Sirius. Cependant la tâche fut plus ardu qu'elle ne le pensait car l'enfant ne mangeait pas très proprement. Mais au moins il avait bon appétit et on n'avait pas besoin de le forcer pour avaler son repas. Narcissa quant à elle, avait fini de bouder et mangeait gaiement. Elle était d'autant plus heureuse que le dessert était un roulé à la confiture de mûre, son dessert préféré ! Elle profita pleinement de l'absence de surveillance de ses sœurs pour se resservir bien plus que nécessaire.

Quand elles eurent terminé leur repas, elles appelèrent l'elfe de maison qui emporta les assiettes et accompagna Narcissa jusqu'aux toilettes. Celle-ci regrettait amèrement d'avoir abusé du dessert et mis du temps à sortir. Puis, la petite blonde, qui n'aimait guère qu'on lui donne des ordres, refusa catégoriquement de rentrer dans sa chambre quand elle eut fini ses besoins pour le plus grand désespoir de l'elfe de maison. Kreattur essaya de convaincre la petite maîtresse de rentrer mais elle refusa avec obstination. Jusqu'à ce que le tonnerre gronde et que l'enfant, terrorisée, court retrouver ses sœurs.

Andromeda la prit dans ses bras et lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Sirius qui voyait juste que sa cousine n'allait pas bien s'approcha d'elle et lui fit également un calin avec toute sa maladresse et sa tendresse de gamin.

« Cissy, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de l'orage, ce n'est pas dangereux.

- Mais c'est bruyant, il y a des éclairs…

- Et alors ? Pourtant tu sais que, tant que tu seras avec moi, tu ne risqueras rien !

- Oui, tu ne me quitteras jamais ?

- Pourquoi je te quitterais ? Tu es ma sœur.

- Cy, déclara Sirius avec un immense sourire.

- Meda ! Sirius ! Je vous aime de tout mon cœur et je veux que, je souhaite que jamais nos sentiments changent.

- Et moi alors ? intervint Bellatrix. Et Regulus ?

- Vous aussi, on est une famille !

- On est plus qu'une famille, rétorqua Bellatrix. On est les cousins Black ! »

Les trois sœurs se regardèrent avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elles étaient sûres d'elles et pensaient que rien, jamais, ne viendrait troubler leur bonheur. Elles avaient été élevées en princesse et en tant que telle, tout leur était dû, même le destin.

Néanmoins, pour le moment, un des cinq cousins Black ne se sentait pas trop concerné par ce serment et avait juste faim. Les larmes de Regulus les surprirent tous. Bellatrix, repris quand même rapidement ses esprits. L'aînée des enfants, prit le biberon puis le bébé. Elle s'assit sur le grand lit et donna le lait. La bouche du petit Regulus s'empara de la tétine avec avidité. Il commença à téter sous le regard attendri des trois fillettes.

Seul Sirius ne semblait pas s'intéresser outre mesure au repas de son frère. Le petit garçon avait quitté Andromeda et Narcissa pour tenter d'ouvrir la porte. Malheureusement pour lui, il était bien trop petit pour atteindre la poignée et bien trop faible pour pousser la porte. Dépité, il retourna de là où il venait. Avec habileté il monta sur le lit et rejoint Bellatrix. Celle-ci était allongée avec Regulus contre elle.

« Sirius, fais attention ! J'ai Regulus dans les bras.

- Gulus ? prononça le grand frère avec étonnement.

- Oui Regulus, sourit Bellatrix.

- Gulus ! répéta le petit garçon qui vint se coller contre son frère.

- Bella, je crois que tu ferais une excellente mère.

- Meda…, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu sais bien que chez les Black montré de l'affection n'est pas bien vu.

- Moi, quand je serais grande, je protégerais toujours mon enfant, déclara Narcissa avant de bailler et de se frotter les yeux. Il sera mon trésor le plus précieux.

- On n'en doute pas Cissy, affirma la cadette. De nous trois, tu es la plus douce.

- La plus fragile aussi, ajouta Bella. Notre petite princesse blonde…

- Chut, elle vient de s'endormir…tout comme Sirius.

- C'est vrai que la journée a été longue et je pense que nous devrions faire de même. Cependant, comment fais-je faire pour remettre Regulus dans son lit ?

- Je crois que tu devras te résigner à ce que nous dormions tous les cinq dans le même lit.

- Je pense aussi »

Les deux brunes se sourirent. A cet instant précis, elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Bien sûr, Bella était légèrement plus grande et ses traits étaient moins rond, moins enfantin que ceux de sa sœur. Néanmoins leur position et l'obscurité cachait ses détails. On ne voyait que leur sourire et leurs yeux si semblables et pourtant, qui, un jour, serait si différent.

Ensuite, Andromeda s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à la prendre dans ses filets et à l'emmener au pays des rêves. Désormais, seul restait Regulus et Bellatrix. L'un n'avait pas un jour, l'autre n'avait pas dix ans. Le bébé ne connaissait pas le mot « penser », et la petite fille commençait seulement à comprendre tout ce que ce mot impliquait. Dans cette grande chambre, sur ce lit, aucun des deux n'avaient conscience des choix qui jalonneraient leur vie. Ce n'étaient que des enfants…

Finalement, leur souffle se ralentirent légèrement et ils s'endormirent, étrangement bercé par les coups de tonnerre.


End file.
